


Черная дыра

by arisu_aiko



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Deathfic, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisu_aiko/pseuds/arisu_aiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«А где мы находимся? Ты говоришь по-английски, что это за город?» «Это Лондон. – Ответил Кью и слегка улыбнулся, но его глаза остались серьезны. – Трущобы на окраине Лондона»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Черная дыра

**Author's Note:**

> AU по отношению к фильму "Скайфолл", события происходят примерно после того, как Манипенни подстрелила Бонда. 
> 
> Баннер by aswallow

– Привет, это хорошо, что ты очнулся, – перед глазами возникла рука, пощелкала пальцами, привлекая внимание. Он повернул голову в сторону, рядом с ним сидел молодой человек, с длинными черными волосами, завивающимися в кудри. Молодой человек курил сигарету и слегка насмешливо улыбался.   
– Где… – язык плохо слушался, из горла шли какие-то хриплые звуки. Он закашлялся, горло, словно скребли наждачкой.   
– Вот, выпей воды. Возможно, она покажется тебе странной на вкус, но другой у нас все равно нет. – Парень протянул ему стакан воды. Он выпил ее залпом, если с водой и было что-то не так – он не почувствовал.   
– Где я? – на этот раз голос его не подвел.   
– У меня дома. Хотя, согласен, на дом это мало похоже.   
– Как меня зовут? – Он замялся на этом вопросе. Было как-то неприятно и неловко осознавать, что ты не помнишь собственного имени. И всю свою жизнь.   
– Тебя зовут Джеймс Бонд. По крайней мере, так было указано в твоих документах, которые нашли при тебе. Не знаю, настоящее это имя или нет. – Парень стряхнул пепел в жестяную баночку, стоящую у него на колене и развел руками. – Давай я помогу тебе сесть. – Он аккуратно поддержал его за спину, помог развернуться, просунул подушку между спиной и стеной.   
– Как тебя зовут? – что-то жесткое и холодное мелькнуло на секунду в глазах парня, но тут же исчезло.   
– Можешь называть меня Кью. Меня все так зовут. – Он в последний раз затянулся и затушил сигарету о край банки, размазывая черные полосы по стенкам. Они помолчали несколько секунд, разглядывая друг друга.   
На самом деле, Джеймс даже не знал, что спросить. О его прошлом парень не знал. В голове была абсолютная пустота.   
– Хочешь, расскажу, как ты здесь оказался? Или тебе не интересно? – Кью покачался на стуле. Стул был старый, деревянный, спинка у него опасно шаталась, грозясь отвалиться, но парня это, похоже, мало заботило.   
– Рассказывай, может, так я смогу хоть что-нибудь вспомнить.   
– У нас тут недалеко есть устье реки. Собственно, тебя нашли на берегу. Сначала подумали, что труп прибило, у нас тут часто такое можно увидеть. Но ты каким-то чудом оказался живой, не знаю, как тебе это удалось, везучий, наверное. Все наши сбежались посмотреть, наш местный доктор осмотрел тебя, воду ненужную, которой ты наглотался, выкачал… Скажу тебе по секрету, хорошо, что ты только сейчас очнулся – не увидишь весь тот ужас, который с твоим телом творился. Ты был весь в ужаснейших гематомах, а на боку – вывороченный кусок мяса. Но тебя зашили, не боись. Уже и зажило почти. Жить ты будешь пока со мной, так как свободных домов сейчас нет.   
– А где мы находимся? Ты говоришь по-английски, что это за город?   
– Это Лондон. – Ответил Кью и слегка улыбнулся, но его глаза остались серьезны. – Трущобы на окраине Лондона. 

***  
Джеймс не знал, как реагировать и на это тоже. Получается, его выбросило на обочину жизни. Он оказался никем в лондонских трущобах. Хотя, может, в прошлой жизни он не был каким-то весомым человеком.   
– Хочешь есть? – Джеймс благодарен Кью за то, что тот не пытался залезть к нему в душу.   
– Я бы не отказался. – «Ешь, если есть возможность, никогда не знаешь, когда тебя схватят в плен», - всплыл у него в голове женский голос. На секунду из небытия привиделся расплывчатый образ женщины, но Бонд не успел сконцентрироваться на нем.   
– Вот твоя одежда, в которой тебя нашли. А так же документы и пистолет. – Кью положил пистолет ему на колени и протянул то, что оказалось документами . Простая заламинированная визитная карточка с надписью «Бонд. Джеймс Бонд» и цифрами 007 наверху. И все. Это все, что теперь есть у него от прошлой жизни.   
А, ну еще пистолет. Тот сидел в руке, как влитой, рукоять слегка потерлась, видимо, оружие использовалось достаточно часто. Он использовал его достаточно часто. Бонд вытряхнул из обоймы патроны: их ровно шесть. Значит, перед тем, как упасть в реку, он отбивался от кого-то.   
Джеймс оставил пистолет в покое, хотя у него просто руки чесались пострелять, но хозяин дома вряд ли одобрил бы такое. Поэтому он взял костюм, в первую очередь залез в карманы пиджака, но там ничего не было. В карманах брюк тоже пусто. Вся ситуация выглядела несколько глупо, по крайней мере, так казалось Джеймсу. И Кью, видимо тоже, потому что он прервал повисшую тишину:   
– Мы обыскали тебя, когда нашли, при тебе ничего не было с собой. Но я подумал, вдруг ты что-нибудь вспомнишь, когда возьмешь в руки свои вещи. Маловероятно, конечно, но стоило попробовать. Ты одевайся, а я пойду на кухню, разогрею еду. ¬ – Кью неловко качнулся на стуле назад, почти падая, но Бонд быстро схватил его за руку и дернул на себя, возвращая в начальную точку. И сам замер от того, что сделал. Его реакция была слишком быстрой для обычного, не тренированного человека. Кью посмотрел на чужие пальцы на своем запястье, с силой сжимающие его, и поблагодарил его. Потом аккуратно высвободил руку и ушел на кухню, оставив Бонда одного.   
***   
Бонд появился на кухне в одних трусах, замотав покрывало на манер римской тоги. Кью лишь бросил на него беглый взгляд и слегка улыбнулся.  
– Надо будет подобрать тебе одежду, поедим и займемся этим. Иначе со своим костюмом ты будешь сильно выделяться, а это не желательно. – Сказал Кью и поставил перед ним тарелку с едой. Джеймс смел все за несколько секунд и почувствовал, как слипаются глаза. По телу разлилась приятная усталость.   
– Давай, я сам подберу тебе одежду? А ты иди, поспи, тебе нужно набираться сил. – Кью начал убирать со стола, потом зашумел водой, когда Бонд распутывал свою импровизированную тогу и укрывался ею, проваливаясь в глубокий сон.   
Когда Джеймс проснулся, то почувствовал себя прекрасно отдохнувшим, хотелось поваляться на кровати и никуда спешить. Но он не мог позволить себе расслабиться. Ему снились какие-то люди, но он был не в состоянии их припомнить: пожилая женщина, с коротким, седым ежиком волос и упрямо сжатым ртом. Она что-то сердито выговаривала ему. Возможно, это была его мать, или бабушка, хотя последнее вряд ли. Или это была его начальница. Джеймс не знает.   
Только сейчас он смог осмотреться вокруг; когда он очнулся в первый раз, на обстановку как-то не обратил внимание. Комната, в которой он находился, мрачная и потрепанная временем. Паркет на полу стерся и приобрел грязный серый цвет. Кровать, на которой он спал, была сделана явно на века: металлическая, с кованной железной спинкой. Прямо напротив кровати стоял стол. В данный момент за столом работал Кью, что-то печатая в ноутбуке. Слева от стола была дверь, скорее всего в ванную комнату, а справа был проход на кухню. Окон в квартире не было, Бонд ощутил легкий дискомфорт, можно было бы подумать, что они находятся на глубине под землей, но какой-то своей частью – прошлой частью – он понимал, что это правильно. Нет окон – меньше способов пробраться в дом. Дверь была одного цвета со стеной, поэтому Джеймс не сразу ее заметил. 

Обстановка в доме была довольно простая, если не сказать бедная. Но Бонд уверен, что он-то жил и в худших условиях. Кью отлип от своего ноутбука и повернулся к нему.  
– Я подобрал тебе одежду, надеюсь, подойдет по размеру. Ванна здесь, – Кью помахал рукой слева от себя. – Можем потом пройтись по нашим местам, думаю, тебе надо освоиться хотя бы немного здесь, ну, пока ты не вспомнишь что-нибудь о себе.   
Бонд молча кивнул, взял вещи, висящие на спинке кровати, и пошел в ванную. Вода шла еле теплая, но Джеймса это мало волновало, в его голове кружилась тысяча мыслей, и он не знал, за какую ухватиться. Он не имел понятия, как вести себя с Кью, не знал, кто тот ему – друг или враг. Не знал, чем он будет зарабатывать себе на жизнь. Бонд схватил кусок мыла, лежащий на полке, рядом с зеркалом, принялся намыливать тело. Мочалка была только одна, и Бонд не был уверен, что это правильно, и тем более негигиенично мыться одной мочалкой.   
На груди, ребрах, животе и на предплечьях у него обнаружилось множество шрамов. Шрамы были самые разнообразные: короткие, длинные, выпуклые, плоские. Шрамы обвивали все его тело. У Бонда создалось впечатление, словно его сшили из разных лоскутков кожи. Местами шрамы накладывались друг на друга, создавая причудливые узоры. Самый свежий шрам оказался на боку: выпуклая, еще слегка красная нить вилась от пупка и уходила на спину. Такими бывают ножевые ранения, вспомнилось ему. Он осторожно прикоснулся к свежему шраму, но тот уже не болел.   
Бонд продолжил мыться. Все увиденное говорило о том, что работал он явно не офисным клерком. Возможно, он служил в армии, и это последствия. Но это мало объясняло наличие нового шрама. Может он работал телохранителем какого-нибудь высокопоставленного человека? И шрам получен во время нападения на его объект… Ну, в таком случае, возвращение обратно на службу ему не светит. Телохранителю, который позволил вывести себя из строя и, скорее всего, потерять хозяина, вряд ли позволят вернуться.   
Даже вода не смогла вымыть из его головы все мысли. Он повернул кран, выключая воду. Вытерся полотенцем, и оделся в одежду, которую ему принес Кью. Размер подошел идеально, у Кью хороший глазомер. Или же он просто знает о тебе все, произнес голос у Джеймса в голове. Джинсы, слегка вытершиеся на коленях, простая серая футболка.   
Бонд вышел из душа, было неприятно наступать на прохладный пол голыми ногами. Кью все так же сидел, уткнувшись в свой ноутбук, что-то там у него не сходилось, поскольку он морщился и стирал напечатанное, поднимал руку, как вдохновленный пианист, и так же опускал ее, не решаясь напечатать то, что нужно.   
Бонд откашлялся, и Кью вскинулся, секунду смотрел на него непонимающе, он все еще находился в своем царстве цифр.   
– А, ты уже все? Пошли. – Кью быстро сохранил все свои результаты работы, бережно закрыл ноутбук, пропустил волосы сквозь пальцы, изображая, что причесался. Обулся, потом разулся обратно, пошел искать что-то на кухню, вернулся, и снова начал обуваться. Надел безобразное коричневое пальто, которое было явно больше него самого на два размера точно, и теперь терпеливо ждал спохватившегося Бонда.   
Кью гремел ключами, пока открывал дверь… и Бонд ожидал чего угодно, а не маленькой лестничной площадки. Только квартира на этом этаже одна, никаких тебе мерзких соседей. Пролеты между этажами достаточно высокие. Джеймс подошел к перилам, задрал голову и посмотрел вверх, где-то высоко-высоко он видит дневной солнечный свет, а не неоновый, холодный, как от ламп.   
Кью ждал его внизу пролета, терпеливо, как заботливая мамочка, терпящая ошибки своего непутевого сына. Джеймс подумал, что это какая-то неправильная вселенная: он должен был заботиться о Кью, спасать его из разных идиотских ситуаций, а не наоборот. Хотя бы потому что Джеймс старше парня лет на семь точно. Он спустился к Кью и тот шутит:   
– Просчитывал варианты побега? – в голосе Кью нет ни намека на шутливость. Бонд молчит и не отвечает, он ждет. «Иногда проще затаиться и выжидать, чем нападать в лоб, запомните, агент 007».   
– Ты не сможешь сбежать. – Добавил Кью, и Джеймс снова промолчал. Ему дали не полный пакет с информацией, у него нет на руках козырей. Да, Боже, у него вообще нет на руках никаких карт. Он шел наобум, надеясь не упасть в воду второй раз.   
***

Они вышли на улицу самого обычного района Лондона, в меру чистого, в меру грязного, загазованного и пасмурного. Только раньше вроде бы было непринято закладывать кирпичами окна в домах.   
Бонд спросил об этом Кью, тот ответил, что все в порядке, просто это их, местные, обычаи.   
–Так проще прятаться, –добавил он.   
–От кого? – Джеймс хотел узнать хоть что-то, хоть крупинку чего-нибудь об этом странном мире. Он бы подумал, что попал в мир будущего, где случилась ядерная война, оставшиеся в живых разбились на два лагеря и теперь выживают, как могут, но разум не дал ему такую возможность . Лондонский «глаз» приветливо крутился. Он не обвит плющом, не покосился, насколько можно судить с такого далекого расстояния, кабинки даже целы. Опять же люди не выглядят ненормальными. А ты должен быть ненормальным, если пережил ядерную войну.   
Джеймс повел плечами, ему было неуютно под пристальными взглядами прохожих. Цепкие, внимательные взгляды. Эти люди знали, куда смотреть, чтобы увидеть его слабину. Они профессионалы. Они опасны. Бонд неосознанно потянулся к кобуре с пистолетом, но ее не было на привычном месте. Он именно так и подумал: «на привычном месте». «Кем же я, черт возьми, был? – мелькнуло в голове Джеймса».   
– Куда мы идем?   
– В магазин, а потом я расскажу тебе, как выжить в негостеприимной части Лондона. – На этот раз Кью действительно улыбнулся.   
Они пришли в обычный мини-маркет. Кью подолгу выбирал продукты, придирчиво относясь ко всему. Бонд терпеливо мялся рядом и давил в себе желание взять готовые продукты. Наконец, они дошли до кассы, где Кью расплатился обычными деньгами. Джеймс почувствовал себя так, будто его обманули: пообещали апокалипсис и суровое выживание в Тайге, а подсунули самый обычный район Лондона. Ну ладно, самый обычный криминальный район Лондона, кого волнуют такие мелочи.   
Они поделили пакеты с покупками между собой. Кью шел немного впереди и пинал перед собой камешек, у него собралась морщинка между бровями. Он пошевелил губами, словно пробуя слова на вкус. И начал говорить:  
– В нашем районе обитают все те личности, которые отслужили свой срок. Бандиты, воры, убийцы, насильники, бывшие чиновники, разорившиеся бизнесмены, прислуга Ее Величества, прочие странные личности. Англия отказалась от них, и они пришли сюда. На самом деле, все куда сложнее, чем ты думаешь. – Кью взмахом руки пресек новый вопрос Джеймса. Камешек срикошетил о носок его кроссовка и улетел на дорогу. – Понимаешь, правительство оставляет жизнь всем этим рецидивистам, потому что само же потом их и использует. Спокойная жизнь в обмен на маленькие услуги.   
– Вот откуда берутся деньги. – Кью пристально посмотрел на него и кивнул. Джеймс попытался свести воедино полученную информацию. Попался ли ему хоть один Джокер? Пока, похоже, пусто.   
– Как же тогда правительство узнает, к кому обратиться, тут же целый район… – Джеймс осекся на середине предложения. Кью посмотрел на него и слегка улыбнулся. Вот как. Значит, у них есть на всех дела. Скорее всего, и на него уже тоже. Это его шанс узнать свое прошлое. Спастись.   
–А ты почему здесь? – Кью не выглядел опасным. Обычный молодой человек, которых тысячи на улицах Лондона. В его глазах нет той настороженности, присущей всем, кто убивал. Всем, кого пытались убивать. В его голове не сидит вечный счетчик с количеством людей, которых ты убил. Со счетчиком людей, которые хотят тебя убить. Этого нет в Кью.   
–О, я просто взломал систему безопасности МИ-6. – Кью прищурился, блаженно улыбнулся, словно вспомнил что-то приятное, морщинки разбежались вокруг его глаз. Тучи разошлись, и робкий луч солнца пробился на землю.   
***   
– Здесь можно зарабатывать только на «заказах»? – Джеймс чистил свой пистолет и теперь собирал его заново. Он отвлекся на секунду, чтобы изобразить в воздухе издевательские кавычки. Прошло уже четыре дня с того момента, как Джеймс очнулся. Он вполне обжился в квартире Кью, да и сам район начал запоминать. По крайней мере, самые злачные места он уже нашел. Кью ничего не говорил о том, что ему следовало бы начать зарабатывать себе на жизнь, что надо бы свалить от Кью… Да Кью вообще редко замечал присутствие постороннего в квартире. Сейчас у него был какой-то важный заказ, что-то очень крутое и сложное. Это «крутое и сложное» у Кью пока не получалось, а время тикало: тот работал денно и нощно, изредка прерываясь на суровую реальность.   
– Нет, не только. – Кью даже не повернулся к нему, продолжая печатать. И замолчал.  
– А еще, какие варианты? – спросил терпеливо Джеймс. Кью тяжко вздохнул, оторвался от компьютера и повернулся к нему.   
– Торговля собой, торговля наркотиками, ну, если у тебя есть какие-то «особые навыки», – Кью скопировал его жест, показа в воздухе кавычки, и кивнул на компьютер. – Но проще так не подставляться. – Бонд посмотрел на него нечитаемым взглядом, ничего не сказал, только продолжил собирать пистолет. Конечно же, Джеймс будет брать заказы. Он привык убивать, привык подчиняться коротким приказам, привык работать быстро, четко и не оставлять за собой следов. Кью видел это в бесстрастном лице, словно выточенном из камня, в холодных серых глазах. Он отвернулся к ноутбуку, лицом к знакомым кодам и больше не смотрел на Бонда.   
Закончил работу он в три часа утра, если верить часам, но Кью уже ни в чем не был уверен. Перед глазами все плыло, раздваивалось, веки налились свинцом и все, чего он хотел – это свои законные четыре часа сна. Потому что потом Бонд пойдет выполнять свой первый заказ, а Кью через час надо будет отдать заказчику свою работу. Ну и конечно, сопроводить Бонда наставительными замечаниями. И у Кью было для него пара гаджетов, которые Джеймс, конечно, не оценит. Он еще раз все сохранил, сделал копии на две флешки и выключил компьютер. От теплого душа захотелось еще больше спать, он быстро помылся, надел пижаму и пошел спать.   
Бонд раскинулся на кровати, заняв собой целых два места. Да, они спали с Бондом в одной кровати. Просто потому что больше спальных мест в квартире не было. И вряд ли что изменилось бы за последующий месяц, потому что если бы Кью оказался не пойми где, не пойми с кем, он бы тоже не спешил сразу же съезжать в пустую квартиру.   
Он перебрался через Бонда, аккуратно пододвинул его поближе к краю, а сам улегся у стены и провалился в блаженный сон.   
***   
Бонд открыл глаза, ему понадобилась секунда, чтобы вспомнить, где он. Ему снилась женщина, которая сухо поджимала губы и отчитывала его. Ему снился мужчина с выбеленными волосами и впавшей щекой, который что-то кричал из-за стекла. Бонд вздохнул и облизнул пересохшие губы, которые покрылись сухой потрескавшейся корочкой. Кью, спящий рядом с ним, раскинулся на кровати, умудрившись перевернуться как-то диагонально на кровати, перекинув одну руку через Бонда. Джеймс аккуратно снял его руку со своей груди, стараясь не разбудить парня, и пошел в душ. Чтобы ему не снилось, эти лица ни о чем ему не говорили. Ничего не вызывали, кроме смуты в душе.   
Кью подскочил спустя полчаса как проснулся Бонд. С кухни пахло кофе, и Кью успокоился, он не проспал. Хотя четыре часа мало чем ему помогли, учитывая, что до этого он не спал двое суток.   
На кухне Бонд поставил перед ним кружку с кофе и тарелку с тостами. Потом доставил масло и джем. Если Бонд что-то и не умел делать, так это готовить. Но тосты Кью научил его делать, что уже вселяло надежду на дальнейший прогресс.   
Спустя час Кью уже стоял у дверей и проводил с Джеймсом краткий инструктаж. Бонд внимательно слушал и кивал, поправляя манжеты костюма.   
– Это тебе, лишним не будет. – Кью протянул Бонду пистолет.   
– У меня есть один. – Джеймс скептически смотрел на оружие.   
– Второй лишним не будет, в случае чего. Бери, мне он без надобности. – Кью уперся рукояткой в грудь Бонду. Дуло пистолета смотрело ему прямо в сердце. Или в легкое. Наверное, все же в легкое. Так с ходу было тяжело определить.   
– У тебя тоже должно быть оружие… в случае чего.   
– Мне он без надобности. – Повторил Кью. – Я не умею стрелять. И драться тоже. В случае чего я буду бесполезен.   
Бонд молча взял пистолет, Кью ничего не говорил, только наблюдал. Емупоказалось, словно губы у Бонда на секунду дрогнули, будто тот хотел что- то сказать, но, наверное, только показалось. Игра светотени.   
***   
Кью услышал тихий шелест, словно кто-то скребся в дверь. Словно кто-то пытался взломать замок. Кью сидел, сжимая пальцы на крае стола. Страх опутал тысячей невидимых нитей, но лучше уж он откроет дверь навстречу пуле, чем будет бестолково бегать по квартире или, не дай боже, умолять о помиловании.   
Он распахнул дверь, но там только Бонд. Бонд, который держался одной рукой за косяк, а другой цеплялся за ребра. У него была разбита бровь и расквашен нос. Губы представляли собой кровавое месиво, а висок был весь ободран. Кью позволил Джеймсу опереться на себя и затащил его внутрь квартиры, осторожно сгрузил на кровать, но, кажется, это бесполезно – у Бонда, видимо, избито все тело. Но он не жаловался, лишь тихо стонал, сквозь зубы, на выдохе, когда прикоснулся боком к кровати. Кью быстро захлопнул дверь, запер ее на все замки. Он никогда не признается Бонду, что вместо него он ждал каких-нибудь наемных убийц.   
Кью постарался касаться Джеймса как можно осторожнее, когда начал раздевать его. Ему нужно осмотреть Бонда, именно это он сказал Джеймсу, но тот, кажется, даже не слушал его, теряя сознание. Это плохо. Кью несильно побил его по щекам, заставляя смотреть на себя. Он заставлял Джеймса концентрироваться на его, Кью, голосе, можно хотя бы просто смотреть, не слушать. Главное, Джеймс, не закрывай глаза.   
Джеймс и не закрывал больше, только моргал часто-часто и дышал через раз. Наконец, Кью удалось стащить с Бонда рубашку, и теперь у него самая сложная часть – транспортировать Джеймса в ванную. Сам Бонд, конечно, мало помогал, он снова проваливался в забытье.   
Кью дотащил его до комнаты, осторожно сгрузил в ванну, открыл краны с горячей и холодной водой. Вода тут же окрасилась красным. Кью взял в руки душ, выбрал слегка теплую воду и начал поливать Бонда сверху. Кью с трудом удалось отвести руку Джеймса от раны на боку. На самом деле, она не такая уж страшная и даже не смертельная. Кровь уже свернулась, образовав тонкую корочку, засохшую по краям раны. Кью смыл с Бонда грязь и кровь. Все оказалось не так страшно, как могло бы быть. Джеймс даже немного пришел в себя, он больше не пытался свалиться в обморок и Кью был страшно этому рад.   
Он оставил Бонда одного в ванной, быстро пошел на кухню и нашел там бутылку какого-то сомнительного пойла, по крайней мере, внутрь он его точно побоялся бы употреблять. Кью достал иголки и нитку. Нашел аптечку, вынул оттуда пластырь и бинты. Взял с кухни ножницы. Когда он зашел в ванную, Бонд сидел в той же позе, в которой его и оставили. По крайней мере, он в сознании. Кью ужасно бы не хотелось штопать лежащего в отключке Бонда, к тому же, раньше он никогда не имел подобного опыта. Ему нужно было, чтобы хотя бы кто-то живой был рядом. Ему даже молчания Джеймса было достаточно для моральной поддержки.   
Кью надел очки, просунул нитку в игольное ушко и… и дальше он весьма смутно представлял, что нужно делать.   
– Кью. – Голос Бонда был тихий. – Сначала обработай рану.   
Кью сначала чуть было не плеснул из бутылки алкоголем Бонду на лицо, но как-то вовремя сориентировался, вытащил ватку, намочил ее и стал аккуратно промокать рану над бровью. У Бонда даже дыхание не сбилось.   
– Отлично. Теперь возьми иголку в руку и… ты зашивал когда-нибудь что-нибудь?   
– Да.   
– Тогда просто представь, что ты сшиваешь два куска ткани.   
Кью наклонился над Бондом, но ему было неудобно, спина затекала, а опереться на что-то значило бы, что зашивать ему придется одной рукой. Вряд ли у него это так мастерски получится.   
Кью сел на бортик ванны, перекинул ноги к Бонду, поморщился, когда ступни коснулись холодной воды, оставшейся на дне. Джеймс перегнулся через бортик ванной, подцепил с пола бутылку с алкоголем, поднес к губам, насмешливо поднял бутылку, салютуя Кью, и глотнул прежде, чем парень успел что-то сказать ему.   
Бонд даже не поморщился. Кью вздохнул, наклонился низко-низко к лицу Джеймса, прищурился и осторожно проткнул иголкой кожу. Это отличалось от того, как сшивать ткань, только тем, что приходилось прикладывать чуть больше усилий, когда требовалось проткнуть кожу. Кью сшивал на Бонде кожу. А тот сидел с закрытыми глазами, сжимая колено Кью. Его пальцы судорожно сжались, когда Кью слишком сильно надавил на кожу. Бутылка в другой руке звякнула о край ванной. В тишине этот звук показался слишком громким, слишком чужим, словно из другой вселенной. Кью сделал последний стежок и затянул нитку.   
Он еще несколько минут сидел, не шевелясь, смотря в глаза Джеймсу. Они у него серые, словно выцветшие. Глаза убийцы.   
– Я знал, что ты справишься, – сказал Кью. Он встал, перешагнул через бортик ванной, подал руку Бонду.   
– Кью, скажи, что ты нашел в базе МИ-6, когда взломал ее? Что там было? Почему ты здесь? ¬– Джеймс не спешил подавать руку Кью в ответ. Он смотрел на него своими холодными серыми глазами, словно знал все секреты Кью.   
Кью выдержал этот пристальный взгляд, хотя внутри у него все перевернулась от ужаса.   
– Как ты использовал полученную информацию Кью? Для чего ты вообще взламывал МИ-6? – с каждым словом Джеймс все сильнее сжимал пальцы на бортике ванны.   
– Считай, что это было просто блажью глупого парня, который думал, что вся власть теперь в его руках. Пойдем, Джеймс. – Кью вытер вспотевшие от волнения руки о домашние штаны и снова протянул Бонду руку. Тот, поколебавшись, все же принял ее.   
– Знаешь, я вспомнил кое-что, – произнес Бонд, позволяя Кью укладывать себя. Все его тело болело после побоев, рана на боку противно ныла. Не помогли даже обезболивающие, которые нашлись в аптечке. Кью замер, аккуратно расправил покрывало, подоткнул его под Джеймса и присел рядом.   
– Мой заказ… этот мужчина. Я его знаю. Он сделал что-то плохое. У нас были натянутые отношения. Я помню языки пламени и голос женщины. Я помню кровь на своих и на его руках. У меня в голове крутится его имя… – Джеймс прикрыл глаза, пытаясь зацепиться хотя бы за букву. Но в голове шум, знакомое имя вертелось на языке, но никак не желало озвучиваться. – Нет. Не могу вспомнить.   
– Спи. Тебе нужен сон, чтобы встать на ноги. Может, и имя вспомнишь. – Кью вытянул руку и коснулся век Джеймса, закрывая ему глаза. Так закрывают глаза покойникам.   
***   
Джеймс часто ходил на задания, часто возвращался избитым и израненным. Кью уже почти привык зашивать его раны, заклеивать пластырем синяки и царапины. Кроме тех случаев, когда, например, Бонд ушел на неделю, а вернулся с загноившейся раной, вместо правой кисти, и почти не открывающимся левым глазом. Все же Бонд и вправду родился в рубашке, раз Кью смог его тогда выходить. Конечно, не без помощи врача. Хотя тот сразу предложил ампутацию конечности, но Кью не позволил. Джеймс метался в горячке и выказать своего ценного мнения не мог. Вообще, Джеймс напоминал Кью собаку: хозяева вышвыривают ее на дорогу, закидывают камнями, чтобы не возвращалась, а верное животное все равно находит дорогу домой и возвращается.   
Прошло три месяца с того момента, как Бонд пришел в себя у него в квартире. Кью так и не узнал, вспомнил ли Джеймс свое прошлое или нет. Они заговорили об этом один раз – когда Джеймс вернулся со своего первого заказа в новой жизни. Больше эта тема между ними не поднималась.   
Они и жили-то странно, вроде и не друзья, и не враги, и даже не любовники. Иногда Кью ловил на себя тяжелые, масленые взгляды Джеймса, иногда рука задерживалась на плече чуть дольше обычного. Иногда были неловкие слова и прикосновения, но это так и не вылилось во что-то большее.   
Бонд взял очередной заказ два дня назад. И хотя Джеймс был уверен, что справиться за эти два дня, ну, максимум за три, Кью не ждал его раньше, чем через неделю. Это же был Бонд, ему судьбой были уготованы всяческие нелепейшие ситуации.   
Кью думал обо всех воистину идиотских случаях, какие случались с Бондом и которые он соизволял рассказывать, готовя себе кофе. Его ожидала очередная бессонная ночь, а может и две.   
В дверь постучали.   
– Привет, Кью, – сказал мужчина с выбеленными, выжженными волосами и выстрелил ему в живот из пистолета. Кью услышал резкий звук выстрела, а потом ощутил режущую боль в животе. Он упал на пол, зажимая руками ранение. Ему очень-очень больно. И страшно.   
Тем временем, мужчина опустился на колени, наклонился к лицу Кью, близко-близко. Улыбнулся. У него крупные белые зубы. И холодные глаза убийцы. Такие же как у Джеймса, только в глаза этого мужчины страшно смотреть. Кью дышал открытым ртом и не мог отвести взгляд от этих жутких глаз. Его страх выплескивался через край и затопил комнату.   
– Ну-ну-ну, Кью. Не надо бояться. – Рука коснулся его лица, погладила, заботливо убрала прядь со лба. У Кью уже давно все расплывалось перед глазами, а веки наливались свинцом. Скоро он уснет навечно. Рукам становилось холодно от начавшей остывать крови.   
– Давай, Кью, я отпущу тебе твои грехи перед смертью. Признайся же, что ты все знал о Джеймсе. Что ты знал о его прошлом, знал всю его жизнь, потому что МИ-6 выдало тебе его личное дело, а кое-что ты нарыл сам. Потому что агент 007 был твоим кумиром, и ты мечтал занять место подле него. Ну же, признавайся! – Сильва, а это именно он, конечно, Кью его узнал сразу, почти сорвался на визг. Но потом замолк, затих, а после разродился булькающим смехом.   
– Не хочешь покаяться? Ну и черт с тобой, – Сильва поднялся с колен, отряхнул свои и так идеальные брюки. – Я всего лишь хотел спасти Джеймса. Я не виноват, что для этого мне пришлось пристрелить тебя, Кью. Ты был забавным. – Кью не успел ничего сказать, он увидел дуло пистолета, а вот уже темнота накрыла его.   
***   
На улице уже за полночь, Бонд плелся по улице, у него болели все мышцы, ему нужен душ, еда и чистая, сухая постель. Последнее дело выдалось муторным и долгим, в результате он наткнулся на целую цепочку людей, которые приводили, чуть ли не к тайным правителям мира сего. Но именно это было последнее, чем Бонд хотел бы заниматься, он выполнил заказ, забрал деньги и теперь может насладиться законным отдыхом.   
За своими однообразными размышлениями об отдыхе и мировом господстве, Джеймс дошел до квартиры. Он открыл дверь и в нос ему ударил резкий запах тухлятины; глаза заслезились, и если бы Джеймс ел что-нибудь за последние четыре дня, то его бы вывернуло. А так судороги прошли, и Бонд смог разогнуться.   
Перед ним на полу лежало тело Кью. Бонд стоял на пороге и не знал, что делать. Его не было четыре дня, а когда он вернулся, Кью убили. Джеймс сделал шаг вперед, замер. В душе была пустота, черная дыра, которую не заткнуть ничем. Ее можно только отодвинуть в сторону, но она всегда будет молчаливо напоминать о себе. «Такое уже было, – подумал Джеймс. – Давно, еще до этой жизни. Тогда тоже кто-то умер».   
Он подошел к телу Кью, на руке уже появились первые трупные пятна, лужа крови под ним засохла и намертво впиталась в паркет темно-бурым цветом. Пустота заглатывает Бонда целиком, не оставляя шанса на спасение.   
К телу Кью, прямо к его коже, булавкой приколота записка: «Он все знал. Он лгал тебе». Джеймс аккуратно вытащил булавку и сунул бумажку в карман. Ни к чему оставлять улики. Рядом с телом так же стоял ноутбук Кью, на который наклеен стикер «открой меня» и пририсован смайлик. Бонд включил ноутбук. Он загружался медленно, словно нехотя подчиняясь незнакомцу.   
Наконец мигнула заставка, появился чистый рабочий стол с двумя файлами, названными «Прочитай меня» и «Прочитай меня 2». Джеймс открыл первый файл.   
Там было досье на него. Подробное досье о всей его жизни, с пометками. У него были родители, они умерли, когда Бонд был еще маленьким мальчиком. Трудное детство, служба в армии, работа в МИ-6, заслуженные потом и кровью лавры лучшего агента… Все это вспыхивало и гасло в сознании Бонда, возвращалось на круги своя. Мозаика собралась воедино.   
Бонд вспомнил свое последнее дело, Сильву, которому удалось сбежать. Сильва. Имя вспыхнуло в голове огненным росчерком. Это он убил Кью.   
Во втором файле, конечно же, нашлось письмо от Сильвы с витиеватым описанием, где Бонд сможет найти его. Бонд захлопнул крышку ноутбука, достал сигарету и закурил. Он думал, пытался прокрутить ситуацию и так, и эдак, но все сводилось к тому, что надо собирать немногочисленные вещи и ехать на встречу с Сильвой. Надо было убить его, пока он не натворил еще больших бед. Бонд выпрямился, размял затекшие от сидения на корточках ноги, сунул ноутбук подмышку, переступил через тело Кью. Ему даже не хотелось думать про смерть Кью, это было слишком больно, настолько больно, что отнимало все жизненные силы. А ему еще ехать к Сильве. Месть, это именно то, зачем Бонд едет. Самому себе можно не врать.   
Он собрал немногочисленные вещи в небольшую сумку, туда же положил ноутбук Кью. Он не смог сделать для парня ничего. Даже спасти от смерти. Он не сможет даже похоронить его достойно. Бонд надеется, что МИ-6 все же пришлет кого-нибудь за телом своего агента.   
Джеймс выходит из квартиры, аккуратно закрывает дверь и спускается по лестнице. Впереди его ждет долгий перелет и Сильва. Месть – это блюдо, которое подают холодным. Он как раз успеет остыть за перелет. Джеймс предпочитает не думать о том, что после того, как он убьет Сильву, он останется наедине со своей черной дырой, полной тоски и отчаяния.


End file.
